deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neopolitan vs Bowser Jr
Neopolitan vs Bowser Jr is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 5! RWBY vs Mario! Every villain has a good ally in their corner, but which second string bad guy has their day? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The foundation of a great villainous reign often comes from the supporting players in the antagonists' pocket. Boomstick: Characters who fit this mould are Neopolitan, the umbrella wielding mute of RWBY. Wiz: And Bowser Jr - the son of King Bowser of Super Mario. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Neopolitan (No Breaks) '''Boomstick: As far as henchmen and women go... Neo doesn't seem to fit the billing. ' Wiz: You're talking about her height, right? 'Boomstick: Well... and her weapon. ' Wiz: We'll get to that. But for now, Neopolitan was introduced as an underling for Roman Torchwick. She is a mute who only appeared to back Roman up on particularly hard battles and missions such as the breach of Vale's underground. 'Boomstick: Nothing is known of Neopolitan prior to RWBY's timeline, but we know she is associated with Ms Malachite of the Mistral underworld. ' Wiz: During what is dubbed as the Beacon Arc, Neo was last seen when she and Roman engaged Ruby Rose in battle atop an Atlesian ship. Ruby outsmarted her, triggering her parasol which caught a gust of wind beneath it, sending her falling down to the ground below. '''Boomstick: And if you're wondering how on Earth she survived, then congratulations; so am I. But hey, it is a cartoon after all. Wiz: Neo would not appear again until Volume 6, where she had been waiting for Cinder Fall to return and engaged her in a brief battle before being taken back by the power of the Fall Maiden. Neo was after revenge after the death of Torchwick at the Battle of Beacon. Boomstick: How did Cinder know Roman and Neo were fighting Ruby? Barbara: It's a cartoooooon. '' Wiz: That, basically. Any way, an alliance was formed, and the two villains swore revenge on Little Red when they next cross paths. '''Boomstick: Because when has Cinder ever regretted making a deal with another villain before? In any case, Neo and Cinder should be fine as revenge seems to be the best bonding tool. ' Wiz: The last thing we saw of Neo in Volume 6 was her aboard a ship headed to Solitas. And despite the wishes of some in the fan base, it seems Neo will be a somewhat significant figure in the upcoming RWBY Volumes as opposed to the pawn she once was introduced as. (Let's Just Live Instrumental) Boomstick: Hey, Wiz. It's a RWBY character. You know what time it is now? Wiz: Yeah, I know... On three. Boomstick: One. Wiz: Two. Boomstick: Neo is defended by aura, a force field which is an extension and manifestation of the soul. ''' Wiz: With her aura activated, Neo can survive deadly attacks for a period of time, as she performed against Raven Branwen in particularly in the episode No Brakes. Aura is not permanent however as an overtaxing of it forces it to subside. '''Boomstick: Should an aura be depleted the combatant is just as vulnerable as a regular human is, leaving them much more susceptible to permanent damage from powerful attacks. Aura can also be used on the attack but, as we have mentioned a lot in previous RWBY matches, it has only been displayed as so by Lie Ren and Fox of Teams JNPR and CFVY respectively. Wiz: Aura covers the whole body, but has to be manually activated in order to take effect. Take instances like Adam murdering Sienna for proof. Boomstick: Neo also has a sneaky little weapon to say the least. She wields an umbrella which, aside from striking fear into raindrops, also has a hidden blade compacted into the tube of the weapon. ' Wiz: The canopy of the umbrella can defend against attacks, as she displayed against Yang and Ruby. And her quick hand movements make the transition between blade and defence fairly fast. This, combined with Neo's habit of throwing in peppered kicks and flips to her assault makes her an extremely daunting combatant to come up against. '''Boomstick: Just ask Yang for goodness sake. The huntress couldn't land a single punch on Neo during their skirmish. Yang was made to look foolish - a sight very rare for her. But Neo also totally outclassed Ruby Rose as well in their duel, being able to dodge Crescent Rose with comfort and then even disarm her. ' Wiz: This could be put down to lacking experience but these two huntresses had been training nearly all their lives in that time. They were no pushovers. And while Neo was ultimately beaten by Cinder in Volume 6, she held her own against a supremely skilled warrior. It was only when Cinder called on the powers of the Fall Maiden - powers Neo had yet to even believe existed - that she was able to get the job done. 'Boomstick: But perhaps her most tricky attribute on top of her athletic displays are her applications of her semblance. ' Wiz: This semblance is very similar to Blake Belladonna's as it offers the illusion of Neo to everyone else on the battlefield. She applied this technique freely during her beat down of Yang, Ruby and even when she saved Roman from being taken in by Team RWBY. '''Boomstick: Illusions seem to be all the hype in RWBY; Neo has them, Blake, Emerald and Sun... I mean, Jesus. At this point, I am fully expecting Tyrian, Oscar and Salem to whip out their illusions in Volume 7. Wiz: Despite the similarities though, none of those semblances work in one hundred percent the same way. Neo's has never been incorporated with dust, setting it apart from Blake's and she doesn't need nearly as much focus as Sun or Emerald when she summons them. But with all these in mind, Neo is not quite the perfect fighter. Boomstick: You name me one time when she wasn't. ''' Wiz: Raven Branwen, '''Boomstick: Okay, aside from that! Wiz: Cinder Fall. Boomstick: Fiiine. Wiz: She's no slouch, not by a long shot, but she does not have as wide of an arsenal as many other characters thanks to her lacking dust application. And while yes, her semblance is effective enough to mask a whole ship, it offers little on the offensive other than presenting Neo with attack opportunities. Boomstick: She also has an arrogant streak a milt long, which did sort of help lead to Roman's fall. Oops. But if a top crime lord like him was happy to keep her around, then you know she must be something special. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing what else she's capable of. ' ''Neo backflips away from Yang's attacks, sitting down on a crate. She tilts her head and smirks cockily at Yang. '' Bowser Jr (Bowser's Galaxy Generator) Wiz: Bowser is the perfect enemy to Mario. But when setting up a line of defences that have beaten time and time again grows tiresome, he needed to turn to someone for help. '''Boomstick: And it turns out that evil is a great business for the family. And so Bowser enrolled his son, Bowser Jr into- wait a minute. ' Wiz: I know... '''Boomstick: Do you really think Peach and Bowser got it on?! Wiz: I seriously doubt it. Probable anatomy issues aside, Bowser Jr showed up on Bowser's side of the battle. And he made his debut in Mario Sunshine - being the main antagonist of the game for a while. He went under the disguise of Shadow Mario and vandalised the entirety of the Delfino Plaza. Boomstick: And the cunning little devil actually succeeded in framing Mario for it! I like this guy already. ' Wiz: Naturally, this also involved a kidnapping of Princess Peach which Mario was able to overcome thanks to a new power up. Standard affair for a Mario game. But Bowser Jr was determined to aid his dad in feuding with the Mario Bros in the future. And that is exactly what he has done! '''Boomstick: Sure, they may get their asses handed to them every single time, but Bowser Jr and his father are always cooking up some new plan. They have fought Mario together, with the help of giant robots and from the safety of a Clown Car. ' Wiz: Bowser Jr serves more as the sub boss to Bowser - being a second to last villain for Mario to overcome. And he does the job well - always creating methods of messing with Mario's heroics. Take a look at the Mario Galaxy games. 'Boomstick: Look at the size of those machines! There's surely no way Bowser Jr could ever lose to - huh. Funny. That scene kinda looked like Bowser Jr's fleet going down. ' Wiz: Okay, so the materials may let him down, but his intelligence to even build these robots can not be overstated. But, Bowser Jr is indeed much more than a mere tactician. He has attacks and arsenals that can go blow for blow with the best of them. (Shadow Mario) 'Boomstick: May as well start with his humble beginnings. Bowser Jr wields a Magic Paintbrush that he 'obtained' from Professor E Gadd. It can attack with Gloop, which comes in various alternatives. ' Wiz: Common Graffiti can be harmful should an enemy find themselves stood in it for too long. It has also been used in other games as a means of slowing down vehicles. It is also found on, or emitted by various enemies. 'Boomstick: Or there's the Force Field graffiti. Again, harmful to Mario on contact only this time it serve more as roadblocks for Mario's progress as they are located on significant points like pipes for example. ' Wiz: And finally, we have Lava and Poison graffiti. 'Boomstick: You can probably imagine their effects, right? ' Wiz: They are easily some of the hardest pieces of Goop for Mario to deal with as they have potential to wipe out lots of health, if not all of it, very quickly. But when he is not painting the town Goop, Bowser Jr can get downright physical. His shell can deliver bone rattling impacts when he throws himself at a foe. 'Boomstick: Take a look at how he plays footy. If Neymar got hit by that shell he'd be rolling until the day Everton win a domestic trophy again. ' Wiz: In the football games, Bowser Jr also developed a powerful technique called Sonic Roar. Bowser Jr lets out a deafening shriek that can split the metal of the football into six, as well as shrink anyone in its way into tiny forms for a short period. '''Boomstick: Hah, short arse. Wiz: Junior also possesses a clown car. He can drive this thing at great speeds, but there's more to it than initially meets the eye. Bowser Jr can use the on board cannons to fire massive cannonballs at his foes. These are a bit hit and miss. They can potentially wipe Mario out... Boomstick: Or Mario can dodge them with ease and Bowser Jr is kinda fucked. ' Wiz: He can launch seemingly never ending hammers from there as well, keeping his foes on the move. And if he needs help, he can deploy Mechakoopas to self destruct on enemies. '''Boomstick: Oh yeah, and it can fly as well. ' Wiz: That is true. Mario often needs a mode of flight to combat this as Junior is not afraid of taking him on from afar. He will happily deposit bombs and fireballs onto the floor to throw Mario off before trying to crush him under the vehicle. Sure, he can be knocked off course with weight or being jumped on, but it's easier said than done when he's got a seemingly never ending arsenal up there. 'Boomstick: And he apparently has mastered the art of magic too. I mean, he throws Bowser's bones into a cauldron and big papa Bowser emerges looking better than ever! ' Wiz: ... 'Boomstick: Okay - for roughly two and a half minutes, but it is impressive. ' Wiz: Bowser Jr's plans, while admirable, are tragically flawed. No matter how complex his Boomsday Machines or Mega Leg's seem, they are pretty frail. And even he can be subdued in short work if Mario has proper power ups headed into the match. '''Boomstick: I still like him; the little fucker has a mischievous streak. Good thing Bowser hasn't actually disciplined him; can't imagine it's as simple as a naughty step, can you? Bowser Jr: Wahahaha! You made it! But I won't even need my dad's help to take care of you. Go at 'em, Mega Leg! Stomp 'em with the power of your Grand Star! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Vale (RWBY) (Vale) An uneasy tension washed over the streets of Vale. Every professional huntress and huntsman was guarding each corner of the city, watching and waiting as the shadows of Ironwood's clenched fist of a security force floated over. But for all the security they were supposed to offer, uncertainty and concern was the undertone for each passing craft. Neo slipped through a passageway into the darkened back alleys; Roman was incarcerated aboard the general's ship, and she was waiting for the plan to speed up to a point where she could bail him out. Shadows then began to creep over Neo, who looked up and noticed more ships in the air. But these were unlike the Atlesian ships that had long been stationed in the air. (Airship Theme) And these new ships were opening fire on Atlas' defences. Neo quickly began to scamper up the stairwell of a building, reaching the lowest ship there was. Ships burst as cannons rained down on them, and she found herself on the deck surrounded by turtle creatures. What the invading armada had failed to recognise however was the sheer might of the Atlas ships. One focused laser burned a hole in the front of the ship Neo had attempted to board. She noticed what appeared to be a plumber leap down to safety and immediately gave chase, cornering him in the street amid the rubble of the ship. "You persistent brat!" Bowser Jr hissed, turning around and arming a Bob-omb. Neo smirked smugly, and opened her umbrella. Junior bared a tooth, and then launched the explosive, which Neo's umbrella blocked. But now the evil minion was making a beeline, and Neo was having to match him head on... FIGHT! Her umbrella swiped at Junior's brush, and the melee weapons began clashing in an intense match of power and speed. Neo kept flipping side to side, luring Junior into an attack before cutting back across him. She then managed to score the first attack of the match, kicking him in the stomach and sending him wobbling backwards all of about two steps. Bowser Jr frowned, but then let out a little chuckle as he flung Goop at Neo. He would have to be faster than that though; Neo was able to back away and use fancy footwork to dodge the next few splashes. She then jumped on Bowser Jr's location, which sent him into hiding as the blade of the umbrella came an inch away from his eye. He shimmied his shell down the path, and reemerged a few feet away with a collection of hammers. Not a fan of the hardware, Neo opened the umbrella to shield herself from the onslaught of attacks. But all the while, Bowser Jr was creeping closer and closer. He then changed up the angle of his throw, coming in from the left. Which baited Neo to shift her umbrella. Now with a clear target, Junior went to feed Neo a Bob-omb. "Ka''BOOM!" he cried, as the bomb launched Neo spine first into a chunk of debris. Neo glared down at the floor as she picked herself up, and Bowser Jr came in with some Force Field graffiti at the ready, blocking off a path Neo tried to take. She stopped herself in front of the Force Field, and then heard the revving of an engine. Yes, Bowser Jr was now in his Clown Car - and Neo was right in the cross hairs! (SSSN vs NDGO) The mute couldn't quite dodge fast enough as the Clown Car cut into her. She was launched into the air... And fell into small pieces. Junior smirked. And then quickly realised something: People weren't made of glass! He turned around, taking a kick from the acrobatic Neopolitan, who then scored several slashes on him. Putting the vehicle into reverse, Junior slammed into a wall, knocking Neo off. He primed the cannon, and fired a shot straight for the mute. She flipped over it, and rushed at him, but Junior was able to use the saws inside the car to hold her off. That said, there was no clear winner as Neo was holding off the saws with quick swaps of jabs to the left and then blocks to the right. Junior frowned, and decided to slam the vehicle forwards, which forced Neo to use her semblance to avoid. She allowed him to pass, and then cut down on the tires, sending the vehicle screeching over to a side. Junior ejected, rigging the car to blow, but Neo was out of range from the blast. She was not, however, safe from the incoming spinning shell attack of Bowser Jr. The attack caught her off guard, and she took a hard spill into the nearby wall. Now Junior was incorporating fire breath into his attacks, scorching the feet beneath Neo. She kept dodging, but couldn't focus on all the stuff that began going down. Junior was now back to being armed with the Magic Paintbrush, swiping at Neo as hot pieces of graffiti began niggling at her aura. She then engaged in a lock of umbrella and brush, which saw Junior begin to overwhelm her, but just as he pressed the attack, Neo slipped beneath him and drew the inner blade of her weapon. Junior never saw the attack coming, and suffered a great cut right up the back of his legs. He yelped in pain, ducking in his shell, and backing off. Now the graffiti was coming out in succession, blocking off multiple routes Neo may have chosen to approach from. (Enter Bowser Jr Phase 2) He rushed forwards and attempted a shell smash, ducking inside it as he saw the incoming slash by Neo. The blade brushed over his shell, and lashed out with a kick. Neo ducked and raised her umbrella to counter a wave of fire. But Junior was incensed, wound up by the gaping wound on his leg. He slammed his brush hard against her umbrella, the force being enough on its own to send Neo flying. She landed gracefully, but Junior kept on the pressure, throwing forth Force Field graffiti. What's more, Neo had not accounted for her footing, finding herself up to half way up her shin in poisonous ink. Her aura was holding - for now - but she knew it was beginning to fail. So she used her semblance to bait in Junior's attack, before attempting a slash from the side. But again, Junior was up to the challenge, blocking with the brush. He then arrogantly laughed right in her face, which may not have been all that smart looking back. Because Neo ejected her blade, distracting Junior with a leftward strike. She then raked her blade over his face, and when Junior next met her gaze, he did so with only one eye. Steam emitted from the ears, and blood flowed down his cheek, but Junior was gonna kill this girl if it was the last thing he did! His brush strokes became violent clubbing attacks. The graffiti sloshed from side to side, trapping Neo in a narrow path. She was able to keep cutesy steps ahead of him, showing off that footwork as she damn well danced past the attacks but soon, she was gonna hit a brick wall. '''SLAM!' That ''brick wall. Junior had been mindful of how close the building was, and dedicated all his strength in one ramming attack when dodging was too late. Neo fell, stunned, and Junior had a real opportunity. With a mighty, ear piercing and blood curdling screech, he initiated Sonic Roar! Neo covered her ears, but becoming deaf was the least of her concerns at this stage. She was now even shorter than before, looking up at the colossal Junior. The maniacally laughing minion made his point emphatically, as he slammed down his brush on Neo. He sloshed it from side to side, as Neo was crushed to the concrete. When she finally came back to regular size, she was unable to move... and her aura was completely diminished. Junior knew it: He had this one won. With one last blow, he dropped a Shell Smash down on the mute, keeping her down for good. '''KO!' Conclusion (Bowser Jr Mario Strikers Charged) Boomstick: Ahh hell. Now where the hell are they gonna find a new hench woman for Roman now? Wiz: As skilled as Neopolitan may have been, there was really very little for her to do against Bowser Jr. Sure, she is probably more refined and skilled with her practise of weapons and her semblance, but she could not cope with Junior's experience and vastly superior arsenal. 'Boomstick: She was up against a guy that could swap from saws to drills to bombs and even roars that shrink people - it was always going to be a hard request. ' Wiz: Don't get it wrong though: Neopolitan is a very impressive fighter indeed. She did hold her own against Cinder, but that was when the Fall Maiden held back. If Cinder had been willing to go all out, there's no doubt Neo would have been obliterated. And Neo destroying Yang Xiao Long might be her best showing in battle, but it was largely down to Yang's lacking skill and far too predictable strategies. 'Boomstick: Junior held the edge in strength too, being a physical tank with the shell to help protect him as well. He has survived many battles against characters like Mario and Luigi - much more powerful than Neopolitan I'm afraid. ' Wiz: Weirdly, the erratic style of the enraged and wounded Bowser Jr only served to benefit him as the Magic Paintbrush began spilling graffiti that boxed Neo in. And with her arrogance and tunnel vision coming into play, she may not even have seen the fatal blow coming. Her aura would have kept her in it, but Junior was always going to come out ahead when they traded blows. With both characters being close ranged specialists, it was going to be a matter of who had the better tools to bring to the table. A vastly wider arsenal, plus the benefit of longer range - had he needed it - were the more valuable assets of Junior's win. 'Boomstick: Junior's main weaknesses come from overconfidence in his complex machinery and Mario just so happening to have the tools to beat him rewarded to him. These things are largely out of Junior's hands... claws... and it'd be a tad on the unfair side to present Neo with the tools to defeat Jr specifically. ' Wiz: Exactly. And that would come very close to prep time which would be a massively unfair way to give Neo a cop out win. But even without them, she could keep up to pace with Junior in a brief battle, but longevity was always going to work against her as her limited options became exhausted faster than Junior's far more unpredictable bag of tricks. 'Boomstick: Neo could put up all the fight she wanted, but her retaliation was simply moot. ' Wiz: The winner is Bowser Jr! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 2